


Too Close

by DLZdimension



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Invisibility, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLZdimension/pseuds/DLZdimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invisible man sneaks into Gray's home; though Gray knows who it is and just doesn't quite feel like fighting back. After all, he can get him back for it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**-TC-** ****

Gray shut the door with a sigh. The bathroom look too clean for how dirty he felt. Mud made his hair stick out at uneven ends and grit turned his hands a dark, grotesque black. And all that swamp scurrying for what? A vile of witches brew that smelled like wild lilies; an odd smell to find in the middle of nowhere, Gray thought. Not that he specialized in flowers.

He throw on both taps quickly and jumped inside. There was no really hot or really cold water in his house. He could make it cold enough to freeze but that wasn't ideal right now. After five minutes he turned off the cold water and sat beneath the jet stream of almost-cold water, watching the dirt get chased down the drain.

He got out almost a half hour later, feeling the change in how his skin felt. It no longer had the texture of wet sand paper and it felt good.

Outside it was pouring. Gray watched the rain slosh against the window, distractedly wrapping a towel around his waste. His eyes preyed on a disturbance in the drops. The flicked away, repelled by an invisible shape that was leaving the concrete sidewalk dry. With a shrug he ignored it. Gray turned away, watching the shape retreat down the road in his peripheral vision.

He dried himself quickly; it turned out to be easier to flick the water out of his hair like a dog then to towel it dry. Exhausted from the day, he wasn't long in grabbing a book and flopping down, legs crossed, on the bed (not that he read much. But mentally, he wasn't tired at all. Books were good to kill the brain).

Gray didn't get to open the cover before an ominous sound directed him away from the pages. Footsteps. In the hall. On the second floor. Outside his door.

Tossing the book to his nightstand, he pulled his legs off the bed. The door slid open, and he froze, wearily watching the place were someone should have been.

Gray stared at his door with wide eyes. He could hear footsteps as something unseen stepped from the bedroom entrance to him. He felt it as the bed dipped under the weight of a new presence. The invisible being did not, shockingly, rise the hackles on his neck. He felt safe in its presence – or at least unthreatened – and that was the only reason why the room wasn't covered in a thick sheet of ice.

Then he smelled lilies.

The scent was thick and creaming and relaxing. The essence of the thing being in the room slowly ebbed away to nothing and the ice mage felt himself lounging back into his pillow. He new the presence was still there. He could feel the crease in his bed, but he was sure that it was friendly.

Until the sheet started to pull away from him.

Gray cursed, reaching to press his hands together on impulse. It caught them, pressing each to the headboard. The mage could have swore he heard the presence – a man, that grip definitely belonged to a man – smirk and it made his stomach plummet. The being carried the scent of lilies, and smoke. “Who the hell are you!?”

The sheet was ripped into uneven strips before his eyes. The edges dampening quickly as the invisible man was forced to use fangs in place of hands. Those strips replaced said hands, fastening his hands effectively to the headboard. Gray growled.

Then something hot and wet and electrifying pressed to his neck. He could feel the press of the man's body, the same size as his but thick with muscle. It was hot and forced Gray's breath to come out in short, clipped gasps. The yawning mouth worked into Gray's neck kissing and suck, making him squirm in an attempted to get away. Though he struggles he cursed and felt helpless. The man wasn't hurting him, he was pleasing him, and Gray could feel those struggles grow weaker and as the mouth dipped down over his collar bone.

The mouth made trails over his chest the same time a heated hand invaded his pants. The hand pressed atop his boxers, making slow circles across his groin.

He wasn't just in invisible invader. He was a bloody tease as well.

Gray bucked and twisted around the hand but to no avail. The weight of the man was too much to get around in such a heated state.

The hand stopped and the mouth enclosed his nipple. Teeth scraped and the sensitive, hard skin and Gray gasped. “ _Fucking je-_ ” The hand returned, slipping under the hem of his boxers, sliding over his junk to grasp his balls, massaging in time with the steady licks, sucks, and bites. The mouth migrated to the other nipple then climbed up his body.

Invisible lips and Gray's locked together. A tongue twirled around his and he started, like he had forgotten that men, even the invisible kind, still had tongues. Teeth nibbled at his as a string of drool chased down his jaw. He chest tightened as his lunges cried for breath. Gratefully, the man pulled away. Licking of the saliva as he went.

Gray was panting hard. His body wanted more but he just wanted to curse. Yet he couldn't get enough air to speak. He couldn't even _see_ anyone. They weren't making a noise and the only thing that confirmed he wasn't crazy was the dents in the spoiled sheets and the soft sound of skin on skin. 

He watched wide-eyed as his pants slid slowly away, his boxers following suit. The man made sure to drag them slowly over Gray's arousal, making him keen longingly. He'd beat himself up for that later.

Then the weight was gone. Gray remained still, panting heavily as he listened to the padding of someone walking around from the bed. The door opened and the footsteps continued out into the hall.

Gray let out a soothing breath before struggling with the sheets that bound him. He didn't get anywhere before the door opened again to reveal no one. The bed creaked as he sat back down, but he didn't cover Gray again. Not with his body.

The ice mage could here the sound of a bottle uncapping and a white, gooey substance coated an invisible man, outlining it. Then the hand pressed down onto him, starting at his collar bone, outlining his abs, and dipping below the v-cut of his abdomen. The hot-cold difference made Gray squirm under the man's touch.

“Get th-” A strip of clothe was shoved deep into his mouth, making Gray gag and choke on his own words. Curses flew, but the sounded muffled even to him.

A hand on his member effectively silence him. It palmed him slowly before thumbing the head. Pre-come leaked, Gray mewled behind the gag. A tongue moved between the fingers. Gray's eyes flew open as he tried to buck away.

Muffled complaints was the only thing he could manage, glaring down at the heated, invisible man. The movement didn't stop the presence and he dived in anyway. Calloused fingers darted over the surface of his cock, sending electrifying shocks up through his spin. How long had it been since Gray felt this good? Considering how much he squirmed, a  _very_ long time. 

Lips pressed to his shaft, kissing and sucking and moving down to his balls where sharp teeth scrapped the surface. The fingers of his other hand pressed against Gray's inner thigh, sliding up through his cheeks before circling his hole.

Eyes widen, breath feel short. Gray's back arched as he tried to- He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Logic told him to fight cause he didn't know who this was but the touch felt good and friendly and oh so very warm against his chilled flesh. And he couldn't shake the feeling that he  _knew_ this person. 

He felt no shame as he growled at the touch, as a strong finger pressed past the muscle. The invasion stung; things were not supposed to go in there, only out. But the man administered slow deliberate circles until his bow-tight muscles wound down. By the time a second finger was pressed in Gray was torn between twin pleasures. The hand on his cock had started moving again, sending shock-waves up beautiful pleasure and need and want through him. Sweat spiked his skin and he bit and chewed at the rag in his mouth, drool dripped down the side to soak, the clothe just couldn't hold it any more. Behind him, the headboard creaked.

A third finger opened him open further and he growled and whined at the touch. Incomprehensible mumbling was all he could muster; fucking, jeezes tease.

A forth finger was too much. A gasped a small warned and his body bucked. Toes tightened, and grabbed at the sheets. All as his climax hit and-

Was stopped, froze by the fiery grip of the hand wrapping around his dick. Again he could _hear_ the man smiling, and it pissed him off. He growled, feral behind the the smothering gag.

“Not yet.”

Gray's ears twitched toward the sound. It had a familiar tone to it, something that he heard almost everyday.

The thoughts didn't last long. He couldn't think – not effectively – like this. Instead, all he could do was listen as his snarling turned into needy keening. His entire body flexed under the pressure. He could feel the other pushing him down.

The fingers split apart once more and he lurched forward. Then they were sliding from him. He whimpered against the pull, squirming.

The deathly grip on his member lifted, turning back into sensual strokes that had Gray quivering. His need intensified. Teeth gnawed at his lip as he let out a cooling breath, his body shuddering. Muscles seized, teeth bit deeper, and he felt himself christening the sheets.

Seconds later and the rags tied his hands dropped, lying limp around his wrists. Sweat oozed off him, he could lick it off his face; and did. All the while, his muscles cried their weariness, so no matter how much Gray wanted to get up and punch the very invisible, very palpable man, he couldn't. He couldn't even lift his head from the bed to watch the person he couldn't see leave his room, laughing.

**-TC-**

Gray sat at the border of the room, far enough from the door to keep away from prying guild-mates. From there he watched as the door opened and the rest of his team slipped inside. Lucy was up from, and behind her Natsu and Happy were exchanging worried looks. Gray didn't know what the woman was talking about and he didn't care to find out.

The three passed him, throwing out casual hellos. Only Natsu passed him a second glance. The dragon slayer smelled oddly of lilies.

 


End file.
